The present invention relates to a slotting apparatus, particularly to one that is manually operable.
While various slotting apparatus are known to the art, many such apparatus and other different types of apparatus suffer from a number of disadvantages. Illustrating, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,101 to Abramson describes a crimping apparatus that is manually operable, such apparatus suffering from the drawback of having a pair of spaced-apart posts that prohibit or at least impair the ability to place a relatively large workpiece in the area under the movable parts thereof, so that the apparatus is limited to being used with a comparatively small workpieces, unless there is used a very large apparatus with a large span between such posts. Slotting devices known to the art can also suffer from this sort of disadvantage.
In contrast with the foregoing, the slotting apparatus of the present invention is simple, yet efficient, and is capable of being operated by even an untrained or unskilled operator.
An object of the present invention is to provide a highly efficient form of apparatus which can be quickly and easily operated.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment thereof.